There has been an increased use in collaboration sessions that are Internet or web-based to communicate with employees, vendors, and clients. During these collaboration sessions, information is typically exchanged between multiple participants. This exchanged information may include audio, graphical, and/or textual information. For simplicity, it is sometimes is desirable to conduct a collaboration session by sharing the presenter's entire desktop.